User talk:Horsyqueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Topics welcome to the wiki! i see you are a psychic teacher and i am really interested in learning biolocation. please leave me tips and lessons if u can on my talk page!Thanks!Topics1 (talk) 23:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Protection Hey horsy you don't mind me protecting your pages so no one else will edit them TheMasterBeliever (talk) 15:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thats cool and thanks horsyqueen (talk ) 16:08, October 23, 2012 (UTC) well your welcome but next time can you put that on my talk page it's less confusing TheMasterBeliever (talk) 15:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) hey, horsy, I feel for you. I'm sorry about what others say to you in the chat. It's just wrong. Don't let them steal your confidence from you, because they don't matter. Best wishes, anomynous hey i was wondering if you have a Vampire spell but also if you do can you tell me what abillitys you would have. the abilitys that i would need are: regeneration from anything and inmortality from age so you can age up to like 360 years old and still look 16. please i really need this thank you~Kayuga AKA Raven I am sorry but there is no spell to be a vampire, theres only one possible way to be a psi vamp I know of. Psi vamps only have the ability to vamp energy. Vamps generally dont have much more abilities. The ability not to age arnt generally possible. horsyqueen (talk) 14:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me 96neko from the chatroom one day, And can I ask some questions advice? Does it make Brainstrike more effective if I put negative emotions in it? Thanks! :) Loves, 96neko (talk) 08:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It can be more powerful with both negative and positive emotions horsyqueen (talk) 10:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) If it wouldnt be to much to ask i just need help with where to start to master any type of psi ability Sparkey01 (talk) 00:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Which abilities may I ask? horsyqueen (talk) 00:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) well i would like to learn aerokinesis to start Sparkey01 (talk) 18:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) your new mod just got blocked for a week for spamming cod wikia Truely Unknown (talk) 23:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey and thanks for welcoming to Psi Wiki :) i was wondering if you could teach me a little about Kinetic type abilities like TK, Macro PK and seeing energy. I am new to this and am enthusiastic about learning more and developing some of these abilities. Nathan The Light (talk) 07:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) hi i made an acocount just to ask this question (first time): Can you please make Papyrokinesis?? i am familiar with the chi ball and stuff but i like drawing so paper is more meh element, can you make that one PLEASE? i don't care how long it takes but if you will reply i will feel much better :) THANK YOU!! I have never heard of it but its worth a try :) I'd say learn psychokinesis to control paper. It sounds like you want to do abilities related to drawing. Try chromokinesis which deals with colour and automatic writing which you can draw insted. horsyqueen (talk) 07:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC)